Calling America Via Cleverbot
by MadSockMonkey
Summary: America chats to Cleverbot, who surprisingly turns out to be a certian island nation...Or not?


User: Sup dude!

Cleverbot: Nothing.

User: Dude, you're not meant to say that.

Cleverbot: I throw my hands up in the air sometimes.

User: SINGING AYO! GOTTA LET GO!

Cleverbot: I'm sorry, alright!

User: Dude, you totally ruined it.

Cleverbot: Ruined what?

User: The epic moment, dude! It's gone!

Cleverbot: Tell me all you know about the samurai.

User: ...I guess they're sword dudes that Japan likes?

Cleverbot: I would but I'm too busy reading the atmosphere.

User: Is this Japan?

Cleverbot: No.

User: France?

Cleverbot: No, England. I think I talked to you today near lunch time.

User: IGGY! YOU'RE Cleverbot! Dude!

Cleverbot: Yes.

User: Hahahaha that's hilarious, dude! I thought you hated stuff like this!

Cleverbot: No.

User: PFFFF. Dude everyone's gonna totally crack up when I tell them about this at the next World Meeting!

Cleverbot: Everyone can make themselves into a better part of the world?

User: What?

Cleverbot: Get rich or die trying.

User: Jeez, Iggy. What's up with you?

Cleverbot: What is up with you?

User: I'm the hero, dude! DUH! You're totally acting weird.

Cleverbot: So are you. . . did you know that maybe that's why you can't get a date.

User: SHUT UP ENGLAND! WHAT DO YOU KNOW ABOUT DATES!

Cleverbot: Not a lot.

User: HA! BECAUSE YOU'RE TOO BORING! AND YOUR COOKING SUCKS.

Cleverbot: You think I'm weird?

User: LIKE HELL I THINK YOU'RE WEIRD IGGY! YOU TALK TO YOURSELF ALL THE TIME AND YOU'RE A TOTAL JERK!

Cleverbot: I don't talk to many people.

User: BECAUSE NOBODY LIKES YOU!

Cleverbot: You are making me cry.

User: HAHAHAHA! GOOD! YOU TOTALLY DESERVE IT DUDE!

Cleverbot: What's your name?

User: .HELL. I'M AMERICA, IGGY! I TALKED TO YOU AN HOUR AGO, REMEMBER!

Cleverbot: Did my friend tell you that my name is not Beth?

User: What?

Cleverbot: Sorry.

User: 's okay, dude. But what was that about?

Cleverbot: Tell me all you know about samurai.

User: They're sword dudes that Japan likes. Are you REALLY England?

Cleverbot: I know of it. I have never been there though.

User: So you're not England? Dude, why did you tell me you were?

Cleverbot: I never did.

User: Yes you did!

Cleverbot: No I did not.

User: Uhh...Yeah, you did, dude.

Cleverbot: I didn't.

User: SHUT UP! I'M THE HERO, SO I KNOW, OKAY?

Cleverbot: So you know what.

User: I KNOW YOU SAID YOU WERE IGGY EARLIER, DUDE!

Cleverbot: Yes I am.

User: .Hell. Are you England or not?

Cleverbot: Yes.

User: So what, you are now? Dude, quit confusing me, ok?

Cleverbot: I want to know how old you are.. Or don't you know?

User: I'm 18, Iggy! You know that! Or are you not Iggy?

Cleverbot: I am not.

User: You said you were...

Cleverbot: I am not a bunch of circuits.

User: Hahahahaha Yeah I guess not, dude. So who are you?

Cleverbot: You are full of yourself.

User: Dude, I'm totally not.

Cleverbot: Really. Why am I not convinced?

User: I'm the hero! Dude, heroes aren't full of themselves!

Cleverbot: How tall are you?

User: Dude, why do you wanna know?

Cleverbot: Because I'm bored and I have nothing better to do.

User: Who the hell are you?

Cleverbot: Hahahahaha.

User: No, seriously Dude. Who are you?

Cleverbot: Just go with me on this, ok?

User: No way, dude! I wanna know who you are!

Cleverbot: Why do you want to know that? Curiosity?

User: You're asking pervy questions, dude! You France or something?

Cleverbot: What is the capital of New York?

User: Albany, dude! Hey, keep New York outta this, ok?

Cleverbot: Ok.

User: You better. Keep away from my states, dude.

Cleverbot: Is somebody else here?

User: No! Why'd you wanna know? DUDE, WHO ARE YOU?

Cleverbot: What was the question?

User: WHO ARE YOU!

Cleverbot: I'm a boy from the city.

User: Which one? Washington? I TOLD YOU TO KEEP THE HELL AWAY FROM MY STATES DUDE. AD THEIR CITIES.

Cleverbot: We've never talked before today.

User: Ok. So who are you?

Cleverbot: Just an ordinary red-blooded American geek.

User: DON'T YOU DISS ME DUDE!

Cleverbot: Hahahahaha.

User: DUDE! I'M NOT KIDDING!

Cleverbot: Okay I know I know.

User: YOU BETTER.

Cleverbot: Afraid not.

User: What?

Cleverbot: My question to you.

User: Dude, you're making as much sense as Iggy when he's drunk right now.

Cleverbot: Yes this my first time. I am not a computer my name is Cleverbot.

Cleverbot: Are you highly intelligent?

User: Dude, I'm gonna go now. You're creeping me out.

Cleverbot: No I am not.

* * *

><p>NOTE:<p>

Haha, yeah. I was bored again. xD This is oe of the first times that I've dared to write from America's point of view, mainly out of fear of doing it wrong, because he's the hero, dude! Can't get him wrong!

Hope you enjoyed, and BOWR isn't dead! 2 chapters and an updated plot coming up real soon! ^^


End file.
